


EKKAIDEKA

by rokosourobouros



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Drugs, Ensemble Cast, Gang Violence, Gen, Humanstuck, Mental Health Issues, Not Epilogue Compliant, Queer Themes, Trans Female Character, Trans John Egbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokosourobouros/pseuds/rokosourobouros
Summary: Alternia Crescent sits at the corner of a nice neighborhood, and it's always been a nice place to raise kids. And that's what happens with the SBURB gang; they grow up together, play capture the flag, do each other's homework, go to each other's birthday parties. But something goes terribly wrong, and suddenly a childhood game turns into a terrifying reality - a violent, cruel one that none of the adults take seriously, and none of the kids know how to solve.That's how Karkat Vantas, professional coward, fifteen years old, ends up running scared into Dave Strider's house in the middle of the night - and summarily getting hit by a controller. And that's how Vriska keeps insisting - no matter what - she never *really* meant for anybody to get hurt.Humanstuck high school/gang AU. Largely canon pairings but that might change? If you're here for the romance (why?) don't get mad at me if tagged pairings end up changing/shifting.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. A Longwinded, Sudden Middle

The worst night in Karkat Vantas’s life began with – well, it didn’t really matter where _exactly_ it began, and he’d work out that detail later. Where it ended was another story. But it came to a longwinded, sudden Middle with an X-box controller to his face, a thump against the floor and a voice pronouncing with less conviction than expected, “Stay back! I’m armed!”

In Dave Strider’s defense, _his_ night had been comprised of several hours of Borderlands 2, Mountain Dew and the luxurious amounts of candy that teenagers could only afford in the week after their birthday. Anybody would have been a bit jumpy.

Plus, there were only a few suitable ways of reacting to a stranger hurriedly running into your house and locking the door _behind_ them. Many of them involved knives, and Karkat had actually lucked out by getting the controller instead. Any other day, he would have understood.

As it stood – or, rather, lay – he just blinked blearily up at the two teenagers from the floor. “I’m sorry I barged in,” he could have said, or “Help me, I’m in trouble”. Instead, all that came out was a mumbled “Fuck you.”

He’d had a hard day.

“Oh shit, I didn’t knock him out. June, sit on him!”

“Me? Why?” complained the other figure.

“I’m a _twig,_ it wouldn’t _do_ anything. Also, I’m holding the weapon.”

Karkat glanced at June, who was looking down at him with more than a little trepidation. “I will kick you,” he managed to hiss out, although it seemed he’d bit his tongue, and it felt like a cotton lump in his mouth.

“I’m not sitting on him, Dave! I’m not putting _any_ of my sensitive bits near a _home invader._ ”

Karkat wondered if he really counted as a home invader if he hadn’t gotten more than five steps in. Then he decided that was logic that didn’t lead anywhere good. Besides, his unhelpful immediate responses aside – he wasn’t looking his best.

“Wait, Dave, aren’t we gonna get in trouble for hitting him?”

“No. Why? It’s _self defense._ ”

Then Karkat realized where he was, and even through the pain, managed to burst out into hysterical laughter. He should stop. He _needed_ to stop.

Fear is a funny thing. It does what it needs to do – it scares you enough to get you running. It makes you move. It pumps adrenaline into your system, and for a little while, you’re untouchable. And then the adrenaline and the shock and the energy leave, and you’re stuck. Just you and the fear, and nothing else left.

Karkat couldn’t stop laughing, and then he realized he sounded like Gamzee, and that made him laugh even more, until the tears were pouring down from his eyes.

June reached over to the wall and flicked a switch, and the previously dark room flooded with light. Karkat winced at the light, throwing a hand over his eyes as he lay on the floor, still trying to stop the hysterical giggling.

Karkat couldn’t have known – not at that point – what Dave and June were seeing. He’d only see that later, when he finally got in front of a mirror. He had no idea that he didn’t just have a _little_ blood on him – he was drenched in it, the parts of his shirt and jeans not stained with red smeared with mud and spattered with gravel. There was a bruise forming on his cheekbone and at least some of the blood was his own, running down from his nose and along the edge of his lip.

The most important part, though, was that they recognized him.

“Holy fuck,” Dave whispered, the controller dropping from his hands. “You’re Karkat. Dude. Dude, I didn’t hit you that fucking hard, I –“

“What the hell happened?” June asked.

Karkat was still giggling, and he couldn’t see them properly through the tears in his eyes. He’d picked the house at random. He’d hoped for a little old lady or random family – anybody but people he’d passed in school, people whose lockers were maybe five steps away from his.

He rubbed at his face, taking a breath so he’d stop laughing.

“My, uh. My friends are trying to kill each other.” And then the laughter stopped, and he put his hands to his face, and he stopped saying anything at all.


	2. The Problem With Smurfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: referenced violence, implied mental illness, implied kink
> 
> NB: I'm not going with Dirk/Bro being abusive in this fic, although he could definitely be a better caretaker. So Dirk fans, rest easy, I love him a lot and I am blatantly ignoring epilogues/HS2.

It’s a lie, of course, that everything important happens when you’re sixteen. You can’t vote until you’re eighteen, you can’t drink until you’re twenty-one, and nobody listens to you until you’re at least twenty-five. And on the flip-side, adults always claim that you have to decide what to do for the rest of your life when you’re sixteen – but as it turned out, adults changed their mind _all_ the time. The Vantas family was full of those. Porrim – Kanaya’s mother - had dropped out of law school to be a model, and then promptly gotten pregnant, raised the child on her own until she’d dated the father long enough to agree to marry him, and gone back to work as a teacher.

Kankri, on the other hand, was always working about three different gig jobs in between his True Calling as a trans rights advocate. (Karkat had tried a few times to ask why Kankri cared _so_ much about trans rights when he was about as cis as they got; the closest he had to an answer was that Kankri mostly just liked yelling at people, and this was the most ethical way of harnessing it he had found. There were worse ways of venting, Karkat supposed.)

The point was, the kids of Alternia Crescent _knew_ that nothing they did when they were sixteen mattered. It was just that the age was imbued was such overwhelming importance in everything they watched and read and even so much as passingly came in contact with that, when it came time for their crew to start counting down to their sixteenth birthdays, they couldn’t help but hold their collective breath. Something – _something_ would happen, they believed. What teenager didn’t?

Perhaps that was why, in the end, things unfolded as they did. The harder you believe that something is inevitable, the more you expect that something is either beginning or coming to an end, the more you unconsciously bring it about. Kanaya Maryam – quiet, quasi-religious, calmness hiding a discomfort with the world she couldn’t identify – expected, or perhaps hoped, to reach adulthood and find the answers she’d been searching for waiting there. Nepeta Leijon – enthusiastic artist and as sincerely Online as they came – knew she’d be the last of her friends to turn sixteen and just fervently hoped that the love of her life (at least, the first fourteen and half years of it) would wait for her.

Vriska Serket, on the other hand, had not been entirely convinced she would reach sixteen at all.

And therein lay the problem.

* * *

Karkat, admittedly, wasn’t thinking about Vriska. In fact, he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten here – _here,_ specifically, being somebody’s tub. He’d blacked out briefly. That part wasn’t hard to put together.

What was really confusing him was that he still had all his clothes on. He lifted his hand out of the water, blinking dazedly as his sleeve dripped black sludge into the murky water.

“Why am I dressed?” he wondered out loud – then started, water sloshing up the side of the bath, when a voice responded. He still had his fucking _hearing aids_ in. That was just asking for trouble.

“Bro, I’m not undressing your ass. I save that for the third date.”

It took Karkat a moment to process who on earth was in the bathroom with him. Then he let his arm drop back into the water, leaning forward to peer past the half-drawn shower curtain.

Dave was standing in front of the sink, almost finished shaving. He was naked except for his Squiddles-festooned pyjama pants, which hung a little lower around his waist than Karkat was altogether comfortable with. He caught Karkat’s eye in the mirror, and grinned, wiping a stray bit of shaving cream off his nose. “Like the view?”

“Jesus Christ, I had hoped your infamous arrogance was a case of overstated… something. Overstatement. Fuck.”

Dave raised an eyebrow. “That _almost_ sounded like the Karkat I know.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Well, the Karkat I hear yelling like a surprisingly-articulate buffoon every time classes rotate. Better?”

Karkat flushed a bit at that. “Those were at _Sollux.”_ Pause. “Well, sometimes Gamzee and Eridan. Terezi. Tavros that one time. The point is, I didn’t really-“

“-think that other people could hear you?”

Karkat didn’t respond to that, and in lieu of a response, leant back into the bath with a sullen scowl.

Dave finished shaving, and Karkat listened to the sound of the running water, focusing on that so his brain wouldn’t go anywhere else. Like how he’d do anything to go back to yelling overblown insults at Gamzee instead of screaming at him to stop-

Yeah. Like there.

The water stopped, and Dave’s face – why on earth was he wearing sunglasses indoors? – appeared around the curtain. “I’m deeply curious, by the way. One of your last rants involved some screaming about a – server? A ‘disease-ridden snake pit of lies’, or something along those lines.”

If Dave had made any effort to hide his shit-eating grin, Karkat’s face wouldn’t have turned so hot, and he was so, _so_ glad he’d inherited his mother’s skin tone. That was one of the bonus points of being brown – you didn’t have to deal with the same mockery lightskinned people did when they turned into red balloons ready to pop.

He did, however, have the urge to sink beneath the water, and was only stopped by how fucking _dirty_ it was. “That – that was Sollux.”

“Sollux was yelling?”

“No, that was _at_ Sollux. He, er, decided to infest our Plex server with. Junk.”

Dave leant against the wall, a smirk playing around his lips. “Junk?”

“Smurfs, Care Bears, fucking ancient _He-Man_ episodes – he thought it was fucking _funny,_ the shit-eating weasel, and now you’ve reminded me that he still hasn’t fixed it and I am filled with the fury of a thousand burning suns all over again, _thanks, smartass._ ”

“That much fury over Smurfs?”

“You don’t understand, Strider,” Karkat said blackly. “I. _Hate._ Smurfs. I want to wring their chirping little necks until their caps pop off like bottle rockets. They are disgusting freaks of nature. They are _acne pimples in the skin of the world._ Whichever corporate bigwig designed them is a twisted motherfucker running an experiment on how efficiently he can destroy the minds of humanity with cartoons, and he’s _winning._ ”

“Against who?”

“The Care Bears, obviously. Haven’t you heard a word I’ve said?”

That did it. Dave’s suppressed smile turned into a full-out laugh, which he managed to stuff back into snickering. “Jesus Christ. You’ve _thought_ about this.”

“At length, why?”

Dave managed to get his snickering under control, then eyed the dirty bathtub water. “I have spare clothes, if you want.”

Karkat debated refusing, then leant his head back with a quiet ‘bonk’ against the bath tile. “Ugh. Fine. Nothing embarrassing, you hear me, Strider?”

Dave vanished briefly, and Karkat took the opportunity to peel off his socks underwater with a grimace, using just his toes. Then he hauled his shirt over his head, glaring at it and trying to wring it out a bit. His fingers found a hole in it, right at the shoulder –

“Stop it,” he told his brain. His brain refused to listen. It was much more occupied with feeding him images of _that_ look on Gamzee’s face. It was funny. For whatever reason, that was the thing that came back to him. Not Vriska, not Kanaya backing away and refusing to participate, not Terezi claiming she was fine –

Gamzee.

Jesus fuck, you never really _did_ know somebody, did you?

He opened the plug, still with his feet, then gingerly pulled his hearing aids out, giving them a little toss to the bathmat so they’d be well away from the water. He needed a proper shower, but even when he turned the shower on, he didn’t bother standing up. The water just rained down on him, cool and fresh and clear.

These jeans were toast.

* * *

Dave was good at dealing with other people freaking out. He wasn’t entirely sure how – okay, no, that was a lie. He knew _exactly_ how he’d gotten that skill. He didn’t hold Dirk’s problems against him, but growing up with somebody like Dirk meant you got good at managing other people’s emotions, for better or for worse.

Speaking of which –

Dave eyed Dirk’s room. He wasn’t supposed to notice that he was gone again. Dirk did his best to be discreet, and consistently forgot that he’d _taught_ Dave how to pay attention to the world around him. Which meant noticing older brothers sneaking out on their Grindr dates. Normally, he’d just ignore it, and let him sneak back in in the morning like he hadn’t noticed anything, but Dave’s clothes were _not_ going to fit Vantas.

He opened the door, running his hand through his hair and trying to avoid the usual prickle of nerves. He _hated_ Dirk’s room. Not for any personal reason, really. He’d gotten over the fear of puppets a while ago. But, well – there was a limit.

The room mostly looked like his – dark blue walls, normal-ass cheap blind pulled down most of the way, bed pushed into the corner. Except where Dave had covered most of his walls with posters, Dirk’s walls were strangely bare – and while Dave’s room had the usual semi-organized clutter on the ground, everything in Dirk’s room was painfully, brutally neat. It’d gotten worse since the last time he’d been in here. There were bits of tape on the ground marking out where the things he didn’t have room for were supposed to go.

Dave exhaled, and made a beeline for Dirk’s dresser, counting three drawers down and to the right to pull out a pair of sweatpants, then two over for a shirt. He could lend Karkat one of his own hoodies. Two missing clothing items was already going to drive Dirk crazy.

Then he paused, staring down at the clothing. He probably should be freaking out more. A panicked teenager had just burst through his door talking about people killing each other. He _really_ should be freaking out more, but he couldn’t quite make his brain respond. Ah well.

He avoided looking at the pile of puppets and stuffed animals in the corner, the only part of Dirk’s room that _wasn’t_ obsessively sorted and neat (though the pile _did_ stay well within the limits of its taped boundaries), and turned the corner back into his room, closing the door behind him –

June was talking to somebody on the phone.

Dave poked his head around the corner into his own room – and dropped the armful of clothing in horror. “June,” he whispered, then started waving his arms frantically.

She glanced at him, then proceeded to ignore him. Blatantly. “Don’t worry, Mr. Vantas. He’s fine, just a little spooked.”

“ _June!_ ” Dave tried not to run into the room, but it sure wasn’t a casual jaunty saunter. “June, June, June, what are you _doing –_ “

June just glared at him. “Yeah, you too, sir. Sorry about the trouble.” She hung up, and Dave realized it was the Vantas kid’s phone that they’d rescued from his jeans before dunking him. “…What was I _supposed_ to do? Lie?”

Dave bit back the _yes._ “Is he at least chill?”

“His first question was if Karkat was hurt, so _yes,_ he is _lovely._ ”

“You don’t have to sound so fuckin’ smug about it,” he sighed.

June just looked _more_ smug. “I’m a girl, I get to be smug about being right!”

“Yeah, well, I’m still going to wrestle you and I’m still going to win.”

“What does that have to do with anyth-“ Suddenly June’s face went pink. “Oh. Erm. Hi.”

…Somewhere in everything, Dave had forgotten _that_ little detail. He turned around to look at Vantas, who was picking up the clothes he’d dropped in his panic. “…You couldn’t find anything a little less weird?”

“How is a Blockbuster shirt weird?”

“They went out of business decades ago, dude. Why do you have one?”

“Irony. Pure, unbridled, wonderful…” Dave suddenly lost his words as it processed that Vantas only had a towel around his waist, his usually disastrous black hair dripping water down his face, freckled tummy hanging over the tied towel – “Irony. Yeah. That.”

“Right.” He pulled it on over his head, then grabbed the towel before it could slip. “…Was that my dad?” he asked, more quietly. It was bizarre, hearing Karkat nervous – but then again, tonight had been wild from start to whatever the finish was going to end up being.

“Yeah,” June admitted. “Your phone rang. I figured I’d let him know you were alright.”

Karkat didn’t seem surprised. He just nodded, looking oddly guilty. “…Did he say anything about anybody else?”

“No. I’m sorry.”

“Guess I’ll find out tomorrow.” Karkat disappeared for two seconds behind the door, then re-emerged, fiddling with the fly of Dirk’s borrowed jeans. “Jesus. Whose skinny ass do these belong to?”

“My brother,” Dave managed to say, using every ounce of restraint in his body to look away from just _how_ tight those jeans were on the other boy. “He’s bigger than me, but not by much.”

“Bigger than you just means the size of two toothpicks instead of one, Strider.” For all his complaining, Karkat actually looked pretty comfortable, shrugging on the hoodie and pulling it tight over his shoulders like it would keep him warm.

June tried to suppress her giggles, and Karkat forked a thumb at her. “See, _she_ knows what’s up.”

Well, that answered the question of how much he’d heard. June seemed pleased, but still rubbed the back of her head, chewing on her lip in obvious concern. Dave caught a quick, surprisingly warm look in Karkat’s eye before he gave a performative scowl and reached out his hand. “My _phone,_ four-eyes.”

“You could just ask nicely, you know,” June replied with a smile, handing it back.

“I’m Greek. That _was_ nice.”

Dave wasn’t sure what to do next. Karkat seemed… weirdly fine. But that was probably just the shock, and even though he was _desperately_ curious to ask what had happened, he wasn’t going to push. Luckily, June was awkward and dorky enough to save _him_ the trouble.

“Do you want to head home?” June asked, cocking her head. “It’s awfully late, but I can walk you if you really want to go home.”

The false, snarky cheer dropped, and a glazed look entered Karkat’s eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a half-smile. “I uh – probably should. I don’t know.” He didn’t want to. That much was obvious.

Dave sat down on his bed, behind where June was seated with crossed legs, and watched Karkat to try figure out the issue. His dad? June had said he sounded nice but that didn’t mean _shit._ The aforementioned friends?

Karkat just shrugged. He wasn’t going to elucidate on his own, that much was obvious, and he just shoved his hands into the pockets of the hoodie, unsure where to move to.

Well, what the hell. When the world dropped a classmate into your lap, might as well make the best of it – and Dave stated for the record, mentally, to an audience of one, that he would have done the same thing even _if_ he wasn’t having extremely perverse thoughts already. Karkat did not need somebody perving on him right now, quite besides the fact that the kid was probably straight.

“Well, our plans for the night consisted of Smash Bros, Mario Kart and – what was it, Juney?”

“Seeing how much Mountain Dew we can chug before we barf,” she added cheerfully.

“Close enough. And there’s half a pizza downstairs.”

Karkat raised an eyebrow. “So, wait. I crash your sleepover, end up in your tub with my clothes on, and I get _invited?_ ”

Dave was going to come up with something snarky, but June beat him to it with her usual sincerity. “You look like you could do with some distractions.” Dave batted at the back of her head. “Ow!”

“ _And_ June sucks at Smash Bros. I need a challenge.”

“I do not suck,” she grumbled – but made room on the bed for Karkat anyway.

Karkat gave them a skeptical glance, but then a moment later joined them, taking the offered controller with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “I suppose somebody has to show her how it’s done.”

“I’d be insulted, but that’s probably accurate,” June grumbled.

Dave still had his concerns, and he eyed his own phone, wondering how he could keep track of the news. If there were any serious alerts, they’d show up, probably. And what the hell. If this was a way of helping, it was fine by him.

Still…

He glanced at his phone one more time.

Maybe he should call Dirk.

He’d be fine. He didn’t need his kid brother checking in on him. And Dave could handle himself just fine.


	3. >chat log 1: ii wiill iimply mi2ogyny at you untiil you 2top embara22iing me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: standard teenage embarrassment, a badly timed PMS joke, karkat being.........karkat. early karkat.

**ONE MONTH AGO**

  * **twinArmageddons has logged on**
  * **carcinoGeneticist has logged on**
  * **adiosToreador has logged on**



cG: WHAT IN THE FLAMING FUCK DID I JUST WITNESS  
aT: iM NOT SURE HONESTLY,  
aT: i aM HONESTLY JUST AS CONFUSED AS YOU,  
aT: hONESTLY  
cG: SAY HONESTLY ONE MORE TIME AND I’M GOING TO STOMP YOUR WEIRDO BULLFETISHIST ASS INTO THE GROUND  
cG: NO WAIT I CANT EVEN SAY THAT  
cG: FUCK  
tA: tv thiis ii2 a good tiime two be forthcoming  
tA: preferably before rezii get2 back  
aT: yOU COULDN’T HAVE ASKED ME THIS OUTSIDE  
cG: FUCKFACE I AM NOT GOING TO GO INTERROGATE YOU WHILE YOURE GETTING BACK INTO YOUR WHEELCHAIR, I HAVE SOME GODDAMN LIMITS FOR FUCK’S SAKE  
aT: bUT RIGHT AFTERWARDS IS FINE,  
cG:  
cG:  
cG: JUST TELL ME WHY THE FUCK VRISKA FLIPPED OUT AND THEN SHUT YOUR DAMN FACE.  
aT: uH  
aT: i gUESS I WAS JUST TELLING ARADIA  
aT: sHE UM, ASKED ME OUT, I GUESS?  
cG: WHAT  
cG: WHAT  
cG: HAHA VERY FUNNY IM WHEEZING WITH HYSTERICS OVER HERE YOU TWO-WHEELED PRAT NOW WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED  
aT: iM SERIOUS!  
aT: i dIDNT THINK SHE MEANT IT  
tA: why the fuck would you 2he calls you 2hiit im embarra22ed two repeat  
tA: whiich beg2 the que2tiion of why we talk two her but ii diigre22  
aT: wELL IM PRETTY SURE I  
aT: i dONT KNOW I THINK THIS ONES ON ME  
aT: sHE ASKED ME ON A DATE AND I UH  
cG: DON’T TELL ME YOU LAUGHED  
aT: oKAY  
tA:  
tA: you laughed at her huh  
aT: i dIDNT MEAN TO I FEEL REALLY BAD  
cG: IN ALL FAIRNESS  
cG: SHE THEN DUMPED YOU OUT OF YOUR WHEELCHAIR  
cG: I THINK YOURE NOT THE DICK HERE  
tA: well terezii wiill fiigure 2omethiing out  
cG: YOU COULDNT HAVE BEEN A LITTLE MORE DELICATE YOU FUCKHEAD  
cG: “OH YEAH YOURE A VAGUELY GIRL SHAPED PSYCHOTIC ASSCRACK OF A HORMONAL TEENAGER”  
cG: “LAUGHING IN YOUR FACE WILL ABSOLUTELY GO WELL WITH YOUR INTENSE SENSE OF VULNERABILITY AND PMSING”  
tA: ii fiind it fa2ciinatiing that youre telliing tv he was being iin2en2iitiive  
tA: whiile blamiing PM2  
cG: LISTEN SHE DESCRIBES HER PERIODS TO ME IN GORY DETAIL JUST TO MAKE ME FUCKING SQUIRM  
cG: I CAN CRACK A JOKE OR TWO  
aT: lOOK I HAVE TO, GO EXPLAIN THIS TO MOM,  
aT: jUST LET ME KNOW HOW THE TEREZI THING GOES?  
cG: SURE YES I WILL LET YOU KNOW HOW SHE CLEANS UP YOUR TREMENDOUS FUCKUP  
cG: IM JOKING YOURE ONLY MILDLY AN IDIOT  
cG: SERIOUSLY YOU COULDN’T JUST EAT HER OUT OR SOMETHING AND GET HER TO MOVE ON QUIETLY  
tA: ii dont even know where two 2tart with how bad that iis  
  


  * **adiosToreador has logged off**



cG: SEE NOW THAT JUST FEELS POINTED  
cG: I AM ON HIS SIDE FOR THE RECORD NOBODY SHOULD HAVE TO ENDURE BEING ASKED ON A DATE BY VRISKA  
tA: 2o much of me want2 two tell you off  
cG: EXCEPT YOU CANT BC IM FUCKING RIGHT SOLLUX. IM FUCKING *RIGHT* AND YOU CAN IMPLY MISOGYNY AT ME ALL YOU WANT BUT VRISKA IS TERRIFYING  
  


  * **arachnidsGrip has logged on**



tA: hahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahaha  
cG: YOU CANNOT TERRIFY ME INTO SILENCE!  
aG: youre dead (:::: meat (:::: vantas (::::  
cG: WELL YEAH IF I WASNT I WOULD THINK YOU WERE LOSING YOUR TOUCH  
tA: wheelchaiir i2 off liimiit2 vri2ka you know that  
aG: That’s so cute! You think I care!!!!!!!!  
aG: Die! ::::D  
cG: IS THAT A SMILEY OR A DICK I CANT TELL  
cG: IF YOURE GOING TO ASCII TROLL ME YOURE GONNA HAVE TO BE WAY MORE SPECIFIC

  * **arachnidsGrip has left the chat**



cG: WAIT  
cG: I HAVE A SINKING FEELING THAT I MAY HAVE  
cG: DRASTICALLY MISREAD THE SITUATION  
cG: SHIT  
tA: no, iimpo22iible  
tA: you never do that  
cG: WE HAVE *TALKED* ABOUT THIS SOL YOU PRAT SARCASM DOES NOT TRANSLATE ONLINE!  
tA: and yet iit came acro22 so well anyway  
tA: face iit kk you have the 2ociial gra2e of a 2quid takiing prozac on dry land  
cG: SOLLUX IF YOU DON’T SHUT YOUR FACE IM GONNA SHUT IT FOR YOU  
cG: IF I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO VRISKA I WILL FUCKING KILL MYSELF  
  


  * **arsenicCatnip has logged on**



aC: guys its nep please help terezi is in trouble!!!!  
aC: im scared  
aC: im scared  
cG: BE THERE IN FIVE  
tA: ii got you nep

  * **twinArmageddons has logged off**
  * **carcinoGeneticist has logged off**
  * **arsenicCatnip has logged off**




End file.
